Midnight
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yep more Shadow and Amy fluff. When Shadow is given a special mask, he finds that he can finally express all those feelings in his heart to Amy. Will she realies that it's Shadow or will Amy think that it's Sonic.
1. Chapter one: It started with a wish

As always at the start of one of these I do not own any of the characters here. I'm afraid it's going to be another romantic peace of fluff, so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read. As always I have dyslexia so be nice about my spelling okay.

Midnight.

Chapter one: It all began with a wish.

'There is a very old story on Mobius, this story has been told to children there for generations. It is said, that if you make a wish from the depths of your heart, on the holy star of spring then she will surely grant it.'

When Amy had been a very young hedgehog, she had truly believed in that old story, but no matter how many times the pink hedgehog had wished on the spring star, her wish that Sonic would love her had never been granted.

So then the question Amy had to ask her self was this, why was she even bothering standing out side, waiting for the sun to finally leave the sky and for the stars to appear?

Truthfully the pink hedgehog knew the answer to that question in her heart, just once Amy wanted her wish to come true, but now that she had excepted the fact that the spring star could not give her Sonic, what should she wish for?

Very slowly the last few rays of the suns light died from the sky, finally surrendering the sky to the luminous moon and the twinkling stars.

Then very suddenly the young pink hedgehog had an idea of what to wish for, may be asking for Sonic had been a bit to much to ask, may be it had to be a more general wish then that, it was worth a try at any rate, right?

Amy looked up, there brightest of all, was the star of spring, gently the young pink hedgehog clasped her hands together and firmly fixed her gaze on the star. "Oh Star of Spring, lady who heralds the coming of abundance, I have but one wish . . ."

Sonic had been out on one of his late night runs, the blue hero was just heading home when he notice Amy and stopped running.

The blue hedgehog crept closer to were Amy stood and he heard her talking to the star, the blue hero stifled a groan, knowing the young pink hedgehog, she would wish that he would love her.

The blue hero shook his head slightly, when was May ever going to learn that he didn't see her in a romantic light, she was his friend and that was all.

Unaware of Sonic presence Amy carried on talking. "I wish that I could find the one who will love me now and always and the one who I could give such love to in return."

Amy began to glow softly, the young hedgehogs jade green eyes widened slightly, the star of spring began to fall from the sky, heading towards were Amy stood and her eyes went even wider.

Gently the spring star landed before the young pink hedgehog, from it's light stepped a glowing hedgehog with wings, gently she smiled at Amy. "I am Alashar, your wish came from the heart Amy Rose and I have come to grant it. Hear me well, tomorrow night , under the cover of the dark moon he will come to you. Masked in white and hiding himself from you, so he may show you his soul he will be. At the hour of the midnight he will call to you and thus you shall find the other half of your soul."

Amy stared at Alashar for a few moments completely shocked into silence and then managed to speak. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, young one. It grows late, you should go home."

"Your right it is late." Turning, the young pink hedgehog walked away from Alashar, still slightly dazed.

Once the glowing hedgehog was sure Amy was gone she turned her ice blue eyes to were she knew Sonic was and spoke. "I know that you are there Sonic the hedgehog, so you might as well come out now."

Nervously the blue hero moved to were Alashar stood, the blue hedgehogs green eyes were wide as he looked at the glowing hedgehog before him.

"Well Sonic, prey why are you not jumping for joy at this development? You were certainly close enough to have heard all that I and Amy said."

"And what has that got to do with my state of happiness?" Sonic asked the spring star folding his arm.

"Well, it's just that after all those years of wishing to me that Amy would leave you alone, I was expecting to find you slightly more excited at the fact, that very soon Amy will have some one else to be focusing all of her attentions on."

A very strange cold feeling swept over Sonic suddenly, the idea of Amy had only ever been a distant idea, now that is was becoming a reality, the blue hero found that he felt a little depress at the idea and he no idea why he should feel that way.

"So who is this love for Amy?" Sonic asked Alashar eventually.

With a small smile, Alashar's ice blue eyes locked with Sonic's emerald green ones and she raised both brows at him questioningly. "As long as it's not you, why should you care who it is Sonic?"

Suddenly aggravated the blue hedgehog glared at the glowing hedgehog. "Look, even if Amy does annoy the hell out of me regularly, she is still my friend and I worry about her. So whop is he?"

"Well lets just say, once upon a time he would have been you, but since I know that you don't love Amy, I sought one that could love her, I believe I have found the one Amy seeks and I shall give him the white mask."

That odd cold feeling reared it's head again and Sonic began to wonder what the feeling was? What it meant?

Before the blue hero could once more demand to know who Amy's love was going to be, a very confused looking Shadow came walking up to wards them.

As the red and black hedgehog saw Alashar his ruby eyes went wide and he bowed slightly. "Lady." Shadow said softly and respectfully.

The glowing hedgehog smiled at the dark hedgehog, and Sonic felt a suddenly very sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahh Shadow, you are here, I am Alashar the spring star."

"From the fact you were glowing I thought that you might be, Maria once told me your story. I was just wishing. . ."

"I know, I heard your wish and this is my answer." Alashar held out a simple white domino mask to Shadow.

The dark hedgehog's eyes went wide and Alashar spoke softly. "Take it Shadow the hedgehog, it's yours, it will hide you, so that you can tell her how you really feel."

The sick feeling Sonic was having hadn't gone away if anything it was getting a lot worse by the second.

Shadow's hand reach forward to take the mask, when the blue hero cried out suddenly, with out even knowing why he did. "No!"

Slowly the red and black hedgehog looked at Sonic. "And why not may I ask?"

Suddenly realisation struck Sonic, he realised why he didn't want Shadow to have the mask and before he had a chance to stop himself the blue hero spoke. "You can't have Amy, she is mine!" Sonic said with a forceful tone to his words and a slight growl followed this statement.

Shadow raised both bows at Sonic, a look of disbelief clear on his face. "You had your chances Sonic. I may have hidden it well, but I love Amy, with all of this rather battered heart, I'm not going to run from her and her love but strait to her."

The red and black hedgehog gently took the mask from the glowing hedgehog, then placed it onto his face.

The blue hero's eyes went wide, as strands of white began to wrap round Shadow's body, they turned his black fur to white, the red markings turned to a deep midnight blue, so to did Shadows eyes. All the reds of the formerly dark hedgehogs cloths turned blue, the gloves staid white and lastly the gold bands changed to a silver.

Slowly Shadows deep dark blue eyes met Sonic's wide emerald green ones, and then he looked down at himself. "My god, it worked!" He said a little startled.

Alashar laughed softly. "Of cause it worked."

"You mean, now I really can express myself, I don't have to be the way every one expects me to always be, but the way I have always wanted to be, especially round Amy?"

With a wide smile the glowing hedgehog nodded once and the now white hedgehog grinned. "Then I better start planning, how I want to romance Amy."

"Good luck, with that Shadow."

"Thank you Lady." The white and blue hedgehog said to her softly.

Alashar smiled once more at Shadow, then she vanished, the spring star shot back up into the night sky and returned to it's normal place in the heavens.

If it were not for the now white and blue masked hedgehog standing there, no one would have ever known that Alashar had been there in the first place.

Shadow turned to walk away, but before he could Sonic reached out and took hold of one of his arms. "Shadow, please don't do this to me."

Shadow turned slightly towards the blue hero and spoke in soft tones. "I have a right to try and win Amy's heart Sonic, and even you can't stop me from doing just that."

The white and blue hedgehog removed the blue hedgehog's hand from his arm, he ran off into the night.

The blue hero watched Shadow go, a single tear slipped down his face, Sonic rubbed it away fearlessly, he would not cry! He had no reason to cry, he didn't need Amy, Shadow was welcome to her over bearing love and attention.

Another tear followed the first but this time Sonic let it fall, as it fell, the tear glittered strangely in the light of the moon, and the blue hero stood alone beneath the light of the moon and the stars.

(A some what dramatic opening, but I think I managed to get it all down right, hope you enjoyed let me know! I'll see you all in chapter two I hope.)


	2. Chapter two: Preparations for Midnigh

Chapter two: Preparations for Midnight.

It was the day after Amy had made her wish on the spring star, the young pink hedgehog had to admit she was both really existed and terribly nervous about tonight.

Tonight . . . it was the night that her love in a mask would make his very first appearance, Amy was happy that she would finally get to see the one who would love her and whom she could love in return.

However she was also a little worried that something might go on, the young pink hedgehog gave herself a mental shake, this was no time to be gloomy, nothing would go wrong, she assured herself very firmly.

The happy pink hedgehog had notice that Sonic had been behaving rather oddly all day, Amy put that down to the fact, that the blue hero was having to adjust to her not following him every were.

After all of last nights startling revelations Amy now only gave Sonic the occasional friendly hug, she had completely stopped talking about loving him and didn't chase the blue hedgehog around any more.

Amy found that now she had stopped doing all of those things she had a lot more time in her day, the young pink hedgehog had started to pain as a hobby and she ha started to notice more things, stuff like blossoms on the tree and the way that Tails and Cream had started to hold hands recently.

Shaking all of these thoughts from her head, the pink hedgehog returned to wondering what thus masked love of hers was going to be like.

With a soft sigh Amy padded to the shower, after spending a long day in her now rapidly growing vegetable patch, a good soak before her mysterious visitor arrived tonight was most certainly in order.

Once Amy had finished in the shower, she dried off, then pulled on a dressing gown, before wrapping a towel round her head, the pink hedgehog let out a satisfied sigh and then went to her bedroom, she took the towel off her quills, gave them a quick brush, then plugged in her pink hair dryer and dried her short quills.

When the pink hedgehog was satisfied with her hair, she changed quickly into her pink night dress, pulled back on the white dressing gown.

Once this was done Amy then bounced down stairs, the young pink hedgehog went into the kitchen, Amy made herself a cup of tea and got out a packet of biscuits, she wandered back upstairs with them and put them down on her bedside chest of draws.

Amy turned on her lamp on the bed side chest of draws, turned off the main light, then with a deep satisfied sigh the young pink hedgehog clambered into her bed, she lifted the novel from it's place on her bed side chest of draws, she positioned the pillows behind her and sank back against them.

With one last deep sigh the pink hedgehog looked over at the clock, on her wall, it read ten pm she had two hours to wait. . .

A small smile spread over her face, the young hedgehog looked away from the clock and Amy lifted her book and began to read.

(yep a short chapter two just wanted to set the scene for the next chapter really, hope you enjoyed, I'll see you all in chapter three)


	3. Chapter three: Midnight arrives

Chapter three: Midnight arrives.

The appointed hour of midnight had arrived a lot quicker then Amy had thought it would, when the young pink hedgehog heard a light tapping on her bedroom window Amy looked up from her book, slowly she placed it down on the bed side table.

The young pink hedgehog slipped out of bed, nervously she walked over to the window, Amy opened the window and stepped back, wondering what or who was going to come threw her window.

Her jade green eyes went wide, as threw the window came a white shape, slowly he stood up, the pink hedgehog realised strait away he was very tall and strong.

Amy gasped suddenly as she realised, that this white figure before her was quite clearly a hedgehog, on his quills, arm and legs were stunning deep blue marks and round his blue eyes was a simple white domino mask.

Slowly the deep blue eyes settled on Amy, he bowed to her very elegantly and then spoke. "I believe that you were expecting me lady." His voice was soft, quiet gentle but very deep.

Amy blushed softly, he was amazing, it was as if this white and blue dashing hedgehog had walked right out of her dreams and into real life and he was all for her. "Yes, I was expecting you, so what is your name?"

"For now lady you can call me Midnight."

Amy smiled at the enigmatic hedgehog widely. "Midnight, seems a rather appropriate name for you."

With a small smile, the white and blue hedgehog held out a red rose to her. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady."

The young pink hedgehog blushed again, shyly she reached out and took the offered rose from Midnight. "Thank you Midnight."

"You are most welcome."

Very suddenly Amy leant forward and hugged the white and blue hedgehog, slowly his arms came round her and Midnight held the happy pink hedgehog to him. Amy sighed contentedly, some how she seemed to fit perfectly into midnights arms, slowly she looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled at him softly.

"Your absolutely amazing Midnight, so much better then anything I could have possibly imagined." Amy said happily to him.

"Thank you my beautiful lady Rose. Amy may I come and see you again?" Midnight asked her softly, a slightly nervous tone to his voice.

Noting the nervous tone to Midnights voice Amy instantly sought to assure him, that his presence was both welcome and very much desired again. "Yes, I'd like that very much Midnight, but could we make it day time next time so that we can do something together?"

"Of cause we can, how about we meet up not tomorrow but the day after, I will come to fetch you at three in the afternoon and we could sit together in the garden and I will read poetry to you, if that is to your taste."

Amy blushed slightly but didn't look away from Midnights blue gaze, he seemed to know exactly what she would find romantic, but that shouldn't have surprised her, after all this was her one and only, the other half of her soul. "That would be perfect Midnight."

"I am glad that you think so." Midnight said softly, he smiled at the pink hedgehog, who smiled back at him.

"So Midnight, do I get any kind of clue as to who you really are with out the mask?" Amy asked the white and blue male hedgehog softly.

"No Amy, I will show you my true self when I feel that it is time."

"Well then how about letting me guess who you are, one guess each time I see you?"

Midnight smiled at Amy again and laughed softly at her determination. "That much I can agree to."

The young pink hedgehog thinned her eyes at the male one and then spoke again. "But will you tell me if I guess correctly?"

The snow white and midnight blue hedgehog smiled ta her devilishly. "Perhaps I will, then again, perhaps I will not. . . "

Amy couldn't help but giggle slightly and then smile at him. "Well that hardly seems fair Midnight."

"Who ever said life was fair, was lieing." The white and blue hedgehog, said quoting an old saying.

"I should have guessed that would be my answer." Amy said rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"Well lady it grows late, I should let you get to sleep."

As if to prove his point, the pink hedgehog yawned widely, with a soft look in his blue eyes Midnight gallantly swept Amy up into his arms, Amy blushed slightly, he carried her across to the bed. Carefully the mysterious hedgehog lowered the young pink hedgehog into her bed, gently he pulled the bed covers up round her and smiled down at her.

Amy looked up at the white and blue hedgehog, she blushed a bright red. "Good night Midnight."

"Good night Amy." He said softly, then swiftly, Midnight leant in, he kissed her for head, before quickly leavening threw the window threw which he had entered her room earlier.

The happy pink hedgehog lay back in the bed, she was still blushing, her whole body felt warm from his touch and she could still feel his kiss on her forehead.

With a large happy smile on her face, Amy reached out, she turned off her light, nestled down beneath her sheets, the young hedgehogs eyes closed, she was soon fast asleep and dreaming of Midnight.

As the light turned off, Midnight stepped out of the shadows round Amy's house, gently he reached up and drew the mask off.

The white turned to jet black, midnight blue burned to red and silver returned to gold, with a secretive smile Shadow looked back at Amy's house. "Sleep well my love."

The dark hedgehog stashed the mask safely among his quills, Shadow slowly walked away from Amy's house, the red and black hedgehog smiled to himself he had their first outing to be looking forward to.

(Yay chapter three. Hope you enjoyed, I know I did. Hope to see you all in chapter four.)


	4. Chapter four: Flowers and friendship

Chapter four: Flowers and friendship.

Amy woke slowly, the young pink hedgehog still had a huge smile on her face, Amy's head was full of thoughts about Midnight, he truly was her romantic idea come to life.

The pink hedgehog had never felt so lucky in her life as she did right now, as Amy lay in bed looking at the celling, she couldn't help but wonder just who her wonderful Midnight might be.

Amy bounced out of bed, a happy spring in her step and a still large smile on her face, she drew on her normal red dress, then her boots, Amy gave her quills a brush before putting on her red hair band and running down stairs.

The pink hedgehog bounced into the kitchen, she got herself brakefast, this consisted of a cup of tea and a big bowl of cereal.

Amy was half way threw her brakefast there was a knock on Amy's door, the young pink hedgehog jumped, quickly she got up and ran to her front door.

The pink hedgehog yanked open her door, to find a smartly dressed delivery fox, he smiled at her widely. "Miss Amy rose?"

"Yes, I am." She said to him deeply confused.

"Delivery." He said handing her a bunch of twenty reed roses.

Amy took them from the fox blushing deeply. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Miss." He doffed his cap and left.

The pink hedgehog took the roses inside, carefully Amy found a card among the blooms, she put it to one side, quickly the young hedgehog found a vase, she filed it with water, trimmed the stems and placed the roses in the water.

Amy took them and the card into her living room and placed the vase on a table, she sat down and admired the roses for a dew moments before opening the card. 'To my dearest Rose. You are beautiful as all the flowers, in the world. I await our next meeting with great pleasure. With all of my heart Midnight'

A deep blush stole over Amy's cheeks, she held the note to her and grinned. "Oh so romantic."

After a few moments, Amy looked outside the day was lovely and sunny, ideal for a walk, so why not.

The young pink hedgehog skipped outside, just as she had closed the door, Sonic came to a screeching halt right in front of her. "Good morning Amy."

"Hello Sonic." Amy said very cheerfully.

"Well you certainly seem very happy today."

The young pink hedgehog couldn't help but blush, after all her mysterious Midnight could be Sonic in disguise, just that thought was enough to make her blush deepen. "Yes I am happy today and what about you how are you today?"

"Yeah I'm good, hey Amy this might seem kind of sudden but I was wondering if you might like to spend the day together?" The blue hedgehog asked the pink hedgehog shyly.

Amy blinked for a few moment sin shock then happiness spread threw her like wild fire. "Wow you right that was sudden, what brought this on Sonic?"

The blue hero shrugged slightly. "I thought it might be nice, we are friends after all."

"In deed we are, but I would probably only get on your nerves. I seem to annoy you very regularly." Amy said with a deep sigh.

Sonic flushed softly as Amy said this to him. "I really don't mind your company Amy. I just wish that you were not so clingy some times."

The young pink hedgehog raised her brows at Sonic, so this was what the hero thought of her, Amy felt stupid for even thinking that the blue hedgehog could have been the soft and gentlemanly soul that had come to her last night. "Clingy I see. . . I'll have to try and work on that one for you. So I'll go now and spear you from having to spend the day with me."

Amy stalked away from Sonic, his words had stung, all she wanted was to be loved, was that so much to ask?

Sonic watched Amy walking away, he felt like an idiot, he had put both his feet in his mouth, after a blunder like that how was he supposed to get Amy to think that he was Midnight, instead of her working out it was really Shadow?

As Amy walked away from Sonic she wasn't looking were she was going, her foot made contact with something and she began to fall forward.

Oh great this was just not going to be her day was it? However before Amy made contact with the hard ground, a pair strong arms came round her and caught hold of her waist.

The pink hedgehog felt herself being settled back onto her feet, Amy spun round expecting to find Sonic there to thank, jade green eyes met deep ruby red and the young pink hedgehog's eyes widened. "Are you all right Amy?" The dark hedgehog asked her softly.

"Yes, thanks to you I'm fine Shadow."

"Next time you should really pay more attention to were you are going."

"I will do." Amy promised him softly.

The older hedgehog leant in and peered closely at Amy. "You don't look your usual happy self today, is thee something bothering you?" Shadow asked her, praying that it wasn't his visit as Midnight that had caused this sadness in the pink hedgehog.

"It's just Sonic. . ." The young pink hedgehog said dejectedly.

"Oh I see, So what did that Faker do now?" Shadow asked Amy softly.

The pink hedgehog sighed slightly and then explained what had happened to the older hedgehog. "First Sonic says that he wants to spend some time with me, which made me really happy and then he tells me that I'm to clingy and that's why I annoy him. I really don't know what to think about Sonic most of the time."

"You know, maybe you should stop thinking about Sonic all together and concentrate more on yourself and finding some one who doesn't make you feel miserable. After all Sonic should be grateful to have you, no one wants me."

Amy starred at Shadow suddenly, the dark hedgehogs advice was actually rather sound and obviously sincerely meant.

An idea suddenly struck the pink hedgehog and she gazed into Shadows ruby eyes. "Would you mind spending the day with me?"

Shadow's ruby red eyes went wide and he blinked a little confused. "Are you sure you want to, Sonic might get the wrong idea if he sees us together."

Suddenly Amy felt quiet reckless, she grinned mischievously at Shadow. "So what if Sonic does get the wrong idea it would serve him right."

Shadow grinned back at her just as devilishly. "All right then lets."

Amy moved to Shadows side they sat down together in the long green grass, slowly the young pink hedgehog looked at the red and black hedgehog out of the corner of her eyes. "So do you think about her much any more?"

"Her?" Shadow asked Amy softly a little confused for a moment and then he realised who Amy meant. "You mean Maria?"

The young pink hedgehog nodded to Shadow, he sighed and looked up at the sky. "I think about Maria often, she was my first love and my first friend. I know that Maria is gone and that she would want me to be happy."

"So you really did love her then."

"Yes, very much. . . but I know that she is not the one I love truly." Amy looked at Shadow sharply and watched with surprise as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Shadow are you in love right now?" The young hedgehog asked with out really stopping to think about it.

The ruby red and jet black hedgehog went a deeper shade of red. "Yes I am."

Amy gazed at Shadow softly. "Shadow that is wonderful news, who is she?"

The dark hedgehog shook his head slightly. "That's for me to know."

"Oh not telling me huh?" She said to him teasingly.

"Nope."

"Aww why not?"

"Amy it's my secret I'll tell when I feel ready and besides which she doesn't see me like that any way." Shadow said softly a slightly depressed note to his voice.

Amy's face fell slightly, she hadn't meant to hurt Shadow. "Oh, I see, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Shadow shook his head slightly and smiled at Amy a little sadly. "Don't be sorry Amy, I live in hope, that some day she will see I love her and come to love me as I do her."

Amy smiled at the red and black hedgehog beside her. "I wish that Sonic would love me the way that you love your lady."

Shadow stifled the deep sigh and simply smiled at her once more. "May be one day some one will love you that much, but you may have to learn to look past Sonic to find such a partner."

"Thank you Shadow." With out warning Amy lent in she quickly kissed the older hedgehog on the cheek, she then bounced to her feat and skipped back to her house.

Slowly Shadow lifted one of his gloved hands to the cheek Amy had kissed, he blushed slightly and then smiled in the direction Amy had gone in, may be his cause was not as hopeless as the red and black hedgehog had thought it would be.

He had been sure that Amy would have convinced herself that Midnight was Sonic, but it looked like she was keeping her options open on that front and that thought pleased Shadow profoundly, to know that she hadn't ruled any one out yet, meant that some were in Amy's mind he was still in the running as a contender for her Midnight.


	5. Chapter five: Midnight returns

Chapter five: Midnight returns.

Shadow looked at Amy's house, it was time for the young pink hedgehog and Midnight's first proper date, gently the red and black hedgehog placed the mask on, he felt the transformation to Midnight take hold and smiled softly to himself.

Confidently Shadow, now hidden as Midnight strode to Amy's door, he raised a gloved hand and knocked, it flew open instantly, Midnight looked down at Amy and smiled.

The young pink hedgehog looked lovely, the usual red dress was gone replace by a white t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair held in place with a flower clip each side of her head. "Amy you look beautiful." Midnight said to her softly.

Amy couldn't help but blush at his compliment, she smiled up at the white and blue hedgehog. "Thank you Midnight. Well then the garden is this way."

The young pink hedgehog stepped out of the front door, she held out a hand to Midnight, gently the male hedgehog took Amy's hand in his and aloud her to guide him round the side of the house threw a gate and into her back garden.

The happy pink hedgehog made her way over to a tree, under which she had spread a blanket in preparation for Midnights visit.

The white and blue hedgehog slowly let go of Amy's hand he sat down beneath the tree and leant back against the trunk, he smiled up at the young pink hedgehog and patted the blanket next to him. "Come down here and join me."

Amy grinned back at Midnight, she sat down a little way from him and then lay back so that her head was in his lap, this drew a small startled look from the snow white and midnight blue hedgehog that transformed into a smile. "Are you comfortable down there?" He asked the young pink hedgehog softly.

"Yes thank you for asking Midnight. So what are you going to read me?" Amy asked Midnight softly.

Midnight held up the book he had been carrying under one arm. "Mobian love poetry."

Amy blushed softly. "That sounds lovely."

Slowly Midnight opened the book, he began to read the poems out to Amy, the young pink hedgehog let out a deeply contented sigh and relaxed.

Midnight's voice was deep and pleasant to listen too, it washed over Amy and she mellowed even more.

Her eyes flickered closed slightly, then they dropped further and closed completely, as the young pink hedgehog dropped off to sleep.

Slowly midnight looked down at Amy, he smiled softly, quietly he placed the book down, lifted the hand that the book had been in and began to stroke her hair softly with his hand.

Midnights blue eyes were tender as he watched the pink hedgehog dozing in his lap, quickly he looked around, there was no one around, quickly he slipped the mask off, returning for a moment to Shadow and leant in kissing Amy's cheek lightly.

Speedily the red and black hedgehog placed the white domino mask back on and returned to being Midnight, for now Shadow didn't want to risk Amy or any one else seeing him.

Some time later, the young pink hedgehog woke up, she blinked and looked up at Midnight, she smiled at him softly and stretched. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, but you relaxed me so much."

Midnight laughed slightly, at the guilty tone to young hedgehog's voice and continued to stroke Amy's hair. "It was quiet all right, I am pleased that you trust me enough to relax around me. Umm it's getting on in the day, I am sure you will be wanting you dinner soon, so I should let you go as much as I wish I could keep you."

"Midnight, would you come and see me again?" Amy asked the white and blue hedgehog softly gazing up into his deep blue eyes.

"Of cause I will, when would you like me to come again?"

"Well lets see, how about tomorrow, we could go to the carnival in town."

Midnight's head went to one side. "You want people to see us together?" He asked Amy intrigued.

"Yes, I do, is that a problem?" Amy asked him a little concerned.

"No, no, I'll come by at about 10 in the morning tomorrow, how is that?"

"Perfect, thank you Midnight."

"You haven't tried to guess who I am . . . not going to attempt it?"

The young pink hedgehog looked ta him thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm let me see, a guess, well Sonic would be my first guess."

Midnight shook his head. "No that's not my true self."

There was a slight tone to the white and blue hedgehog's voice, that made Amy realise that he was telling the truth he wasn't Sonic, well she had, used her first guess, there would be plenty more chances for the pink hedgehog to guess who the masked hedgehog was, well at least Amy hoped there would be.

Slowly she sat up and then stood, the young pink hedgehog turned and offered Midnight her hand, with a wide smile the white and blue hedgehog took the offered hand and let Amy help to pull him up.

Once Midnight was standing, he didn't let go of Amy's hand instead he drew her to him and gazed down into her green eyes, the pink hedgehog gazed back up into his blue eyes, she moved her other hand up onto his shoulder and Midnight leant down and kissed her softly.

The young pink hedgehog leant up into the kiss, moving closer to Midnight, her mind was racing, she didn't want the kiss to end, Amy didn't want him to fade back into the darkness and leave her alone till he came back to visit from the shadows again

It was odd the way she considered everything about this hedgehog to be dark, yet he was as white as the snow and with a soul as light as the colour of his fur, yet there was something about Midnight, that was fleetingly, hauntingly familiar from some were, but it was always just outside of Amy's reach.

Slowly the drew apart from the kiss, Amy gazed up into those clear midnight blue eyes and spoke softly. "There's something about you that's so very familiar, yet so different, I can't quiet put my finger on it. I know, that I know you, I just can't place were from and it's going to drive me crazy."

Midnight smiled down at her softly and took a deep breath before speaking. "I am sure that you will work it all out eventually Amy."

Slowly he let go of the young pink hedgehog, Midnight bowed to Amy and then turned and left her gazing after him in puzzlement.

(whoo, I finally got round to doing another chapter yippee, sorry for the wait all I had to wait for my inspiration to come back and sort out several new Amy and Shadow fic ideas.)


	6. Chapter six: The carnival

Chapter six: The carnival.

It was exactly ten the next morning Amy was ready and waiting nervously for Midnight to arrive for their big date, she wore a pink and white striped t-shirt and a black pair of jeans.

Sure enough at precisely as the last bell chimed on her hallway clock for ten o'clock there came a knock on Amy's door, quickly the young pink hedgehog went to the front door and pulled it open eagerly and a wide smile spread across her young face. "Midnight!"

The white and blue hedgehog smiled down at Amy. "Wow Amy you look really lovely, so are you ready to go?"

The female hedgehog picked up her purse, threw on a cardigan in case it got cold later and beamed another smile at her dashing date. "Yes I'm ready." Amy walked out of the house, she locked the door and turned to face Midnight.

The white and blue hedgehog bowed to her elegantly and offered Amy his arm, blushing delicately the young hedgehog put her arm threw Midnights and they walk towards the carnival.

Midnight looked down at the pink hedgehog. "What would you like to do first when we get there?" He asked her gently.

Slowly Amy looked up at the male hedgehog, her jade green eyes met his deep blue. "Well, I'd like to catch goldfish, what about you?"

"Hmm I thought I would try and win you a soft toy."

Amy felt herself blushing again, as Midnight said this. "Well good luck on that one."

"Thank you Amy."

Soon the pair arrived at the carnival, Amy wet to fish for goldfish and whilst she was distracted with this Midnight went to another stool, were you shot the targets to win the prizes. Soon enough he had got them all down and won Amy the best plushie a very nice black and red unicorn with a gold horn.

As the weasel stool holder handed the plushie across to Midnight, the white and deep blue hedgehog couldn't help but think his prize ironic, after all with it's dark colouring this unicorn was like his true self.

With the unicorn plushie under one arm he strolled back to the goldfish catching, just in time for Amy to have finished, the pink hedgehog had caught two fish, she was smiling so sweetly so happily that Midnight felt his smile grow in response, Amy's smile grew as she saw Midnight waiting for her.

Excited the young pink hedgehog went to Midnights side. "So how did you do at the target range?" Amy asked him interestedly.

Midnight held out the jet black and ruby red unicorn plushie to Amy. "I won this for you."

Amy blushed slightly, she had seen the plushie on the way in and thought it was really enchanting, she gently took it from Midnight, then remembered that this unicorn had been first prise for hitting all the targets, the pink hedgehog's green eyes went wide the white and blue hedgehog must be a great shot. "Thank you Midnight, he is adorable, what do you think I should call him?"

"Hmm well lets see, how about Night?"

Amy stared down at the plushie. "Night, yes that is perfect."

Once again Midnight offered the young hedgehog his arm, with a bright smile Amy took his offered arm, they strolled on they stopped to get cotton candy and found some were to sit and eat it.

When the cotton candy was gone Midnight looked at his companion. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, lots!" The young hedgehog enthused happily.

"So what would you like to do now?"

"Well, lets go on the ferriswheel together." Amy said bouncing out of her seat and holding her hand out to Midnight.

With a large smile the white and blue hedgehog took the offered hand and went with the pink hedgehog threw the crowds and to the ferriswheel, they climbed into the booth side by side and held hands as the ride began.

On their way up the two hedgehogs sat in companionable silence and looked at the beautiful views.

Soon they were right at the top of the ferriswheels round trip and the two hedgehog's turned to look at each other. Their eyes locked slowly they leant towards each other and their lips touched softly in a gentle kiss. They didn't stay like this for too long parting after only a few moments, Midnight took one of Amy's hands and held it softly in his own as the wheel began to descend once more to earth.

Once they were off the ferriswheel the two hedgehog's went on lots of other rides, the bumper cars, carousel, ghost train and roller-coaster.

The young pink hedgehog was having a wonderful time, Midnight was a wonderful companion, witty, friendly, clam and gentlemanly all at once, the next thing Amy knew it was already six in the afternoon and there was one last ride the young hedgehog wanted to fit in before she went home for the night.

"Midnight, would you. . . could we go. . . in the tunnel of love?" Amy could feel that her cheeks they were burning, she reasoned there for they must be a very bright red.

Midnight was a little surprised by this request, he looked down at Amy to find her blushing a bright red.

He had to admit time alone with Amy like that would be fun, so Midnight was ready to agree to go on this ride with her. "I would love to go with you."

Amy smiled brilliantly up at Midnight, as soon as the white and blue hedgehog saw Amy's smile he smiled back at her, side by side the two hedgehogs walked over to the tunnel of love, they sat down side by side in the seats and were soon inside the tunnel.

After a few moments in silence, Amy looked up shyly at her white and blue companion, once again she felt her cheeks heating up, Midnight was really something else and now more then ever the pink hedgehog was itching to know just who he was. "Midnight, please won't you just tell me who you are?"

Very slowly the white and blue hedgehog looked down into those wide green eyes, he sighed softly. "I am sure that if I did show you who I really was under this mask, it would just be a disappointment to you."

The pink hedgehog reached out and softly stroked one of his cheeks. "No, there is absolutely no way that you could disappoint me Midnight. I have never been treated so wonderfully, or felt so special in my whole life. Please, please just show me who you are."

The older hedgehog let out a another deep sigh. "Would you please let me think about this till I get you home?"

The young hedgehog nodded a great deal in agreement to this suggestion of the male hedgehog, Amy had to confess that she hadn't been expecting even that much of a concession out of Midnight.

As they came out of the tunnel of love they got out of the ride and strait away the two hedgehogs held hands again.

They walked back to Amy's in silence, as Midnight contemplated what he wanted to do about the young hedgehog's request.

When they finally got to the pink hedgehog's front door, Midnight finally spoke to Amy softly. "I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands. You must not open your eyes until I'm gone understand?"

The young hedgehog nodded, then just as she had been told to Amy closed her eyes and held out her hands, the white and blue hedgehog waved a hand in front of the pink hedgehog just to make sure she really did have her eyes closed and once he was happy Amy couldn't see what was going on, Midnight reached up and took the mask off.

Shadow looked down as the last of the white and blue disappeared and his normal red and black self reappeared.

The dark hedgehog retrieved from among his quills the note that he had written at the start of all this, then gently Shadow put the note and mask into the young hedgehog's hands before he leant in and quickly kissed Amy on the lips one last time before running off into the darkness.

Amy felt Midnight place something into her open hands, then she had felt the white and blue hedgehog press a very quick kiss to her lips before the young hedgehog had heard him run off very rapidly into the night.

Once the happy pink hedgehog was sure Midnight was gone Amy opened her eyes, in her hands lay Midnights mask and a note, quickly Amy read the note. "Use my mask to find me, for only when I ware it will Midnights form appear, any one who is not me will take up another form when they put on my mask."

Sighing deeply the young pink hedgehog placed her fingers to her still tingling lips, quietly Amy went inside carrying Midnights mask with her, as well as a certainty of what the pink hedgehog was going to do tomorrow.

Tomorrow the young hedgehog was going to get people that she new to try on the mask, and then Amy was sure that she would finally get to find out just who her mysterious Midnight had been. . .

(Yay I finally got it done! Go me! Right I hope to get the next chapter started, soon, sorry this took so long I've been doing so much other stuffs, but now I should have time to finish this!)


	7. Chapter seven: Seeking Midnight

Chapter seven: Seeking Midnight

Amy got out of bed very early the next day, she was so full of energy today the young pink hedgehog was going to take midnights mask, and try it on every one she knew until she found her Midnight.

Carefully the pink hedgehog placed the mask in her pocket and stepped out of her house, Amy's first destination was Tails's workshop in Mystic ruins, it wasn't a very long trip for the pink hedgehog and the scenery was quiet pleasant along the way.

When the young hedgehog got there she found Tails working on the Tornado when Amy arrived she smiled some things never changed and then spoke to the fox. "Hey can ask you a favour?"

Tails looked at Amy curiously, the young two tailed fox shrugged. "Sure what is it?"

The pink hedgehog drew out the mask, and handed it to Tails. "I was wondering if you'd try this on for me."

The fox raised an eyebrow in a questioning motion, but when no explanation was forth coming he took the mas and slipped it on. Tails felt odd cold all over, he heard Amy gasp and looked ta himself, he had turned silver coloured, the blue eyes were steal grey and his once white markings were the same. The two tails now steal grey eyes widened, he quickly took the mask back off, he instantly returned to normal and stared down at the white domino mask in his hand. "What on Mobius?"

Amy couldn't help but giggle slightly at the young foxes reaction. "Nope, your not him, but it was certainly fun to see you so changed." The young pink hedgehog held her hand out for the mask.

Shaking slightly Tails returned the mask to her, he opened his mouth to ask Amy something but she shook her head. "It's not my secret to tell."

The two tailed fox assented his head with understanding, the pink hedgehog turned and walked away, well that was one down, that left Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow as the other likely candidates in her search.

The young hedgehog's next stop turned out to be Angel island, the guardian of the Chaos emeralds sat cross legged before them. Rather then interrupt his mediation, Amy sat down across from the red echidna, she mimicked Knuckles's position and waited for him to finish meditating.

Slowly the red echidna opened his eyes, he jumped slightly with surprise when he saw Amy sitting there, the pink hedgehog smiled softly at Knuckles. "Amy, what is it?"

"I wanted you to try something for me." Amy held the mask out to Knuckles, the echidna took it from her and carefully placed it on.

The red echidna watched his red fur turn blue and his white chest marking had turned steal grey, he looked at Amy as the normally cool lavender eyes heated to amber quickly the echidna took the mask off, Knuckles handed it back to Amy and sighed with relief as he returned to normal. "That is one powerful item you have there. I'm not even going to ask were you got such a thing but it's not mine."

"I know that now, thank you for trying it though Knuckles." Amy rose to her feet she walked out of the temple, that left Shadow and Sonic.

Neither of those two were easy to find, but Amy was fairly sure if she hung around a chilli dog vendor long enough Sonic would appear. Quickly the young pink hedgehog made her way to Sonic's favourite vendor, sure enough the blue hedgehog was ordering a astronomical amount of chilli dogs.

"Sonic!" Amy called out happily.

The blue hedgehog turned to face her and smiled, the pink hedgehog walked over to him. "Hey Sonic."

"Hi Amy, how are you today?"

"Good and you?"

"Yeah I'm cool. So what did you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you would try this on for me?"

As Amy held the mask out to Sonic, he instantly recognised it as the one that turned Shadow into Midnight. This was his chance, the blue hedgehog could use the mask to turn himself into Midnight and then he would get Amy all to himself and the young pink hedgehog would never have to know that Shadow was the real Midnight.

The blue hero took the white domino mask from Amy, slowly Sonic lifted it and placed the mask to his face. . .

Amy watched fascinated as Sonic changed the blue went white the tan arms and chest fur cooled to blue and the green eyes went to a deep blue.

Sonic looked down at himself and felt the hope drain out of him, the mask had changed him all right but he was nothing like Shadow's Midnight self, Sonic took off the mask and carefully handed it back to Amy. "I take it I wasn't who you were hoping?"

Amy shook her head. "No Sonic, you weren't the one, then that only leaves. . ."

"Me. . ." Said a deep voice softly from behind her.

With a startled gasp, the young pink hedgehog spun round she found Shadow standing there watching her. "Would you like me to try the mask?" The red and black hedgehog asked Amy very gently.

Nervously Amy held the mask out to Shadow, he reached out and took it from her, carefully the dark hedgehog fitted the mask to his face. Amy's eyes went wide, the dark hedgehogs fur turned from pitch black to pure white, the red transformed to blue and his gold bangles turned to silver.

"Shadow, your Midnight? Why would you want to woe me the way you have?"

Shadow stepped towards Amy taking his mask off as he did. "I did all of this because it was the only way that I could tell you that I love you. With out the domino Mask I just couldn't find a way to tell you, the mask made me feel free to tell you all that I felt for you."

The pink hedgehog gazed up into Shadow's ruby red eyes, her jade green eyes wide with wonder as he spoke. "Oh Shadow." Amy reached up and gently stroked one of the red and black hedgehog's cheeks softly.

The male hedgehog leant into the caress slightly and slowly smiled, Amy felt herself smile in response, it was so rare to Shadow smile and when he did it made him look so much kinder and a lot gentler. "All this for me?"

"Anything for you." The dark hedgehog said softly, but though it was softly said Amy could tell from the way Shadow said those words that he meant every one of them.

"Thank you Shadow. . ."

"It's all right you don't have to say it, your disappointed I turned out to be Midnight and Sonic isn't him." The male hedgehog said with a sad note to his voice, quickly Shadow turned away from were Amy stood with Sonic and walked away still holding the mask.

(yay chapter seven, wonder what comes next?)


	8. Chapter eight: Please retun to me

Chapter eight: Please return to me.

Amy watched Shadows quickly retreating form with distress, the pink hedgehog looked ta the blue hedgehog beside her, Sonic wanted to tell Amy to let Shadow go and to love him again as she had before. However there was a strange look in her lovely green eyes, it was an odd mixture of love and fear, this look stopped the blue hedgehog from saying this to her, instead Sonic wanted to help Amy and there was only one way he could do that.

Slowly the blue hedgehog held his hand out to Amy. "Here hold on tight. . ."

With a suddenly bright smile the young pink hedgehog took Sonic's offered hand, the blue hero set off at super sonic speed.

Very soon they had caught up to Shadow, who was standing near to a tree looking depressed, Sonic coughed once, the dark hedgehog jump slightly with surprised then turned to face Sonic he looked at the hero very confused.

Taking advantage of this momentary amazement the blue hedgehog pushed the red and black hedgehog to the tree, Sonic held him there with one hand. Shadow's red eyes went very wide and he looked into Sonic's green eyes confused and worried. "Sonic what . . .?"

With his free hand the blue hero pulled the pink hedgehog out from behind him and the black and red hedgehog's eyes went even wider. "Amy, Sonic, have you come after me so that I can congratulate you both?" He asked them both confused.

"No you idiot we haven't." Sonic said forcefully, quickly he placed his other hand on the dark hedgehog holding Shadow even more firmly to the tree, Sonic could tell even if Amy couldn't despite his words Shadow was looking to get away from them again and the blue hero wasn't going to let that happen.

Sonic and Shadow knew each other well, the dark hedgehog had been hurt a lot in his life, so he didn't trust easily and would rather turn his back on anything that might cause him pain, well Sonic would be damned before he let the red and black hedgehog turn his back on Amy.

Sure it would be easy to let the older hedgehog escape and then comfort the young pink hedgehog and win her once again as his own, but some how Sonic knew that par of her would always belong to Shadow and Midnight, part of Amy would always love them. This very thought was enough to make the blue hero want to help the young female hedgehog attain her goal, that goal of cause being Shadow. . . of cause it was going to hurt him for a while but he would recover the blue hedgehog always did.

Sonic was quickly recalled to what was going on as the red and black hedgehog squirmed under the blue hedgehog's grasp, Sonic tightened his hold on Shadow response to this. "Then what did you both want?"

"Me, I'm holding you still for her." The blue hero said indicating with his head towards the pink hedgehog.

Shadow's ruby red eyes followed the blue hedgehog's gesture. "What did you want Amy?" He said in a tone of voice that was sad and cold.

Amy came towards the ruby red and jet black hedgehog, he was still holding the white domino mask in his one hand, the pink hedgehog took it hold of it, and Shadow held it tighter.

The young hedgehog scowled at the older hedgehog. "Let go of the mask Shadow. I want to put it on you, after all you said yourself it makes you feel free to express what you truly feel, I'd like to know what you truly feeling right now." The pink hedgehog said to the male hedgehog forcefully.

Shocked by the tone in Amy's voice Shadow suddenly let go of the white domino mask, very quickly the young pink hedgehog gathered the delicate mask in her hands, before leaning in towards the red and black hedgehog.

Shadow squirmed in Sonic's grasp, but the hero held on tightly to the other hedgehog, Amy gently placed the mask on to the dark hedgehog, as Shadow transformed into Midnight, Sonic felt him relax suddenly taking this as a good sine the blue hedgehog let go of the now snow white and deep blue hedgehog.

Quietly Sonic left Amy and Midnight alone together, what ever happened here and now was between them, he was sure they wouldn't want an audience of any kind. With a small smile that was both happy and sad the blue hedgehog turned his back on the pair of hedgehog's and ran off quickly.

Slowly Midnights deep blue eyes fell on Amy, the young pink hedgehog smiled at him softly. "So Shadow, the truth now, how do you really feel?"

Quickly he stepped towards Amy, he pulled her in close to him and held her tightly, quickly the Pink hedgehog put her arms round the blue and white hedgehog. "I love you Amy, please love me and not Sonic."

Slowly Amy looked up into those wonderful blue eyes, she reached up gently the young hedgehog reached up and took off the mask, before Shadow could react, Amy had leant up on tip toes and kissed the dark hedgehog soundly.

The red and black hedgehog gazed down at the young hedgehog with surprise, then his eyes flickered and closed, he leant into the kiss and pored all his love into this kiss. Amy responded eagerly to Shadows passion, she placed her hands up onto his shoulders and moved even closer to the male hedgehog.

Slowly they broke the kiss, the pink hedgehog grinned up at the red and black hedgehog. "I love you Shadow."

The dark hedgehog blinked with complete confusion. "But. . . Sonic."

"Never did all the things for me that you have. I may not have known that you were Midnight but now I do know it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I began to love you Shadow some while back, it was very deep down and it was something I had never experienced before so I didn't know that this was love, real true love, not a crush not some passing fancy." Amy touched her chest over her heart. "You live in here Shadow the hedgehog and you always will my love."

The dark hedgehog reached out he stroked one of her cheeks. "Are you sure, I can be grumpy some times, cold, demanding and horribly possessive."

Amy giggled slightly. "I'll just have to take the possessiveness as a sine you love me, as for the other things who knows maybe in time you will thaw out a bit. I'd already began to notice some considerable warming of spirit recently any way."

Shadow laughed at this, he drew Amy back to him and held her close. "I think I should give the mask to Sonic next, I sure don't need it any more."

Amy leant her head against his strong chest, she could hear Shadow's steady strong heart beat under her ear. "No you don't you have me now."

"Yes I most certainly do." One of the dark hedgehog's hands cam under Amy's chin he tilted her face up and kissed her soundly.

Shadow pulled back from the kiss, he pulled out the purple chaos emerald, the red and black hedgehog held Amy to him tightly. "Chaos control."

Sonic, was running along, he came to a screeching stop, before him stood Shadow and Amy, for a moment as the light of Chaos control played tricks on his eyes, the blue hedgehog thought he saw the great King of Mobius that Shadow was yet to become and next to him his lovely queen.

As the light from the chaos control vanished they were just Shadow and Amy, but the blue hero couldn't help but feel he had just seen a glimpse of what was to come, of Shadow's fate, now changed from a lonely cold king to a good king with a kind and loving wife.

Shadow turned towards Sonic, he walked with long purposeful strides to the blue hero and stopped before him. "Hold out your hands Sonic."

Gulping the blue hedgehog did as the older hedgehog told him to, carefully Shadow put the white domino mask into Sonic's hands. With wide green eyes the blue hero stared down at the mask now sitting in his hands, before looking at Shadow, he smiled at Sonic softly. "For you, it's your turn. Amy and I won't say anything, so use the mask wisely and well."

Shadow went to walk away, one of Sonic's hands hitting his shoulders stopped the dark hedgehog. "Thank you Shadow, I don't deserve this, but I will use it well."

There was a strange note to Sonic's voice that made Shadow turn to face him, slowly the blue hero got down on one knee before the red and black hedgehog. "I thank you, great king of Mobius."

Shadow's ruby red eyes went wide. "What, how?"

"I saw, when you were in chaos control."

Amy walked to Shadow's side, she took one of the dark hedgehog's hands in her own. "And the hero of Mobius, the kings greatest knight and friend, will be the first other then the love of the great kings heart to know him in truth." The pink hedgehog said softly, quoting an old prophesy.

Quickly the ruby red and jet black hedgehog looked down at Amy and let out a deep sigh. "I see, well this stays between us until it's time."

"Of cause." Said Amy softly.

Sonic rose, his eyes met the dark hedgehog's and he bowed slightly. "As you say."

"Now get going Sonic, the hedgehog and use the mask to work out who it is you truly want."

Sonic smiled devilishly and ran off with the domino mask safely tucked away in his quills. Slowly the dark hedgehog turned towards Amy, his arms opened, Amy stepped into them, she leant up, Shadow leant down and their lips met in a soft loving kiss.

What was to come, what would be, were their friends hearts would end up, neither hedgehog was sure but they knew one thing, they would always be together now and forever, destiny had placed them together and love would keep them together.

The end!

(yay, some of this idea came from the sonic comics issues 166 and 167. Well I left a few loss ends around here, who know' I might attempt my very first sequel! That depends if you lot want me too! Not doing it if no one is going to read it.)


End file.
